brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Revolution: Last Fire/Story Mode
This is the story page of the eponymous game. Long and hard process. The Opening theme changes animations between arcs. Note that the Epilogue's Arc Opening is relatively the same as Ouroboros' Arc, with some minor changes. On Eclipse 2.0, some of the cutscenes are altered or extended, even making new episodes. Like when the team save Alexa of falling instead of requiring her last minute power. Prologue Arc Episode 0: Prologue Two women and one man are in a white and black zone, shadowed their identities, with four chairs are talking about the world's current situation, the red light appears on the right, whereas the yellow light is on the left, and the green light is on the down center but the up center, blue light throne has no presence. They comment that the heroes are about to face the worst part of the war, ever since three hundred years ago, and they are openly aware that their boss' tyranny will be only grow strong. Later, in another town that was destroyed past year, yet they are a mysterious young man with red hair and gray eyes who appears to be confused due to his recent arrival, saves the United Federation president's mother from two delinquents that were about to robbing her, she thanks him for the saving, but Ignis ignores and walks away. Then, he sees children with parents, and he feels kinda pissed, maybe because of his memories of the past, he goes away flying and people were impressed. In the Maxwell Orphanage, people are happily enjoying the visit of Jermaine Belmont and Yuri Maxwell, which they came from their jobs outside, it is snowing and kids are enjoying the climate, Leroy greets them and also they came with the girls at the school, Aileen Littner and Paine Twining, Paine now talks a lot. The quartet are worried about Alexa not being as usual, Leroy suggest Yuri to call the UDS, but Aileen fears them for a reason, Jermaine compliments this as since Alexa disappeared, they are doing "dirty business", but Yuri still trusts them because of Sally, just because they are in Neutral terms right now, but they prefer to handle the investigation themselves, Paine will stay with Duodecim to "keep in check". Jermaine, Yuri and Aileen will investigate about her. In the UDS, there is suddenly an observation of a monster attack, a rare kind of Snowman in Farheim, Nathaniel Blade, the leader of the organization orders the team to detect anomalies, Cyrille Adams appeared to give new information about the one who is fighting the mysterious Snowman, then Blade requests Sally Bianchi information about the involved fighter, finding out the identity is Alexa, Cyrille and Sally will watch the situation as it follows, while Blade orders to the laboratory to keep her in extreme observation, a huge shadow appears from behind of the Laboratory's door, it was three people; Alison Evans, Angel and Eddie Kennedy, the UDS trio cheer the Duodecim trio, and Alison aclares that while Nix Mannen (Snow Men), resembles Duodecim creatures, they aren't from them, Blade is confused, while Angel comes to apologize and Eddie eats his candy, Cyrille asks if they are the responsible to summon the creature, they deny the accusations, Sally informs that Alexa is weakening the monster, and everyone keep watching the battle, Alison empathizes that she had frequent headaches which worries Sally, especially after the Fire Slayer is now on her hands, Blade orders everyone to keep and observe her actions, finding the body while necessary. Outside of the UDS, a former Wrestler turned Scientist Abelard Albain is accompanied of the duo of Elaine LeBlanc and Ari Noir, Elaine orders Abel to find the body in a silent way, while also see that there is a time alteration that nobody knows since time travel was used, they want to avoid the Phoenix Family being involved again in a huge conflict, also Abel requests voluntarily to cover everything about the Crusaders due to his grudge against his brother, Noah, the two accept, and they escape. A fox creature named Rei Pairon, runs behind the big guy Abel. In the Phoenix Family Dynasty Base, Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix and Hermione Graham holding their daughter Kara Phoenix are reunited with Paris Clover and Cassandra van Helsing, the latter two talking about the situation that what is happening. Hermione states that they didn't see Alexa in months, Dynamo noted that she acted very strange before she disappeared of the map. Cassandra called Berenice Carroll and she was told that Alexa appeared again in Farheim attacking a Snow monster, Paris stated that While playing a puzzle game in silence, that the monster doesn't belong to Duodecim, but is from another, yet-to-be found otherworldly source, Dynamo stated that the world is suffering due to a hidden tyranny, according at least to Elaine, who gave him the second version of the Lightning Sword, in exchange on giving him answers about the history of their family, but he questioned the fact that why she knows that much, Hermione states that Leblanc is an amoral doctor that wants to unmask everything, that others doesn't know. Dynamo then will try to find answers to stay at peace, but he knows that it will not easy, and it was never meant to be. Kali Chrome is in the Cardinals Shrine, whose ten remaining members aren't working today, but she stays here, and tells a key word that no other mentioned: "Ouroboros" and she observes the city from the window. Episode 0.5: Tutorial The mission starts with Ignis Vatra fighting Kali Chrome as a Tutorial, the player controls Ignis, the latter instructs the tutorial in the Cardinals Shrine. Kali gives a summary to Ignis and the player about the events of the first four canon games, giving more insight about what's going on the Dream Revolution world. (In Eclipse 2.0 the story summary starts before the tutorial) After Ignis retires in silence without saying a word, Kali hints some dark stuff that might or not happen and contracts Valeria Lindbergh (Eclipse 2.0 it adds Mondo Kitsch and Vanessa Anemone, shadowed), whose orders are yet to be disclosed in public. Alexa wakes up in the snowy morning in an outside place after the battle against the Snowman last night without nobody noticing her, albeit she has little cold for now, until a red light appears flying in circles like no other, trying to wake up her from the slumber, Alexa tries to catch it, but fails, however she later captured it, talks in a male voice, and he confesses that he is from the future, but he doesn't want to say his name and identity yet as it "would affect the future", and she'll see him "soon enough". The intro is played. Team Aces Episode 1.1: Starting the new Mission The episodes Starts with Dynamo inside of a limousine with some of his collaborators inside (Yuri and Hermione included), turns out the car was about to explode and the other guests were monsters, thankfully the driver was the very young Paris who stopped in time the other evil driver. The four left the exploding car safely. - Episode 1.2: The King of Thunder - Hermione talks to the player and she says that her husband, while being tough as usual, he is actually "deeply hurt" for what is happening, she says that she isn't afraid of his "Scorpion sting", but she tells that since he has power in any form, he'll threaten his enemies in cold blood, she is scared but doesn't want to get involved anymore on the fight, but she knows she has no other option but to fight. Episode 1.3: Aura Vision - Episode 1.4: Memories - Cassandra talks to the player a brief section. And warns to the player that while she is known for being one who acts before thinking. That she is going to side with her team because this is the way it might end the war. And to find her true desire and motivations. Episode 1.5: Midnight Train In this episode, Team Aces is finally formed and reunited with Team Maxwell to protect Alexa from the dangers of their supposed betrayed friends. Which the betrayal turned out to be a big lie made by external forces to fight each other. - Dynamo talks to the player that he thinks he is the only one who can end this battle. Says he rarely forgives and forgets, but somehow thinks there's a big charade that is against him and his sister and his friends, he has a very who only some of his allies know, a Rebellion, a counter attack, something akin of these. And what's "worse", he already started to attack "early" (as seen in UDS and Duodecim's team stories with the army and the Stray Cats), and tells his rocky relationship with his baby sister who he states he has been less than nice with her, and states that while he was the "favored" one, he thinks Alexa got the care because she is a girl, and then got the best of him and bullied and resented her, however, since the war begun to flourish once again, they got better, and probably more since they are the only survivors of the entire family. - The final battle will be between Dynamo and Valeria. In which the latter starts with big advantage due to a problem naming "Magic Flux" which causes some non-magic users to be stronger, and other magical beings to be weaker. Hence why Yuri in his team story had problems with her. In the end the two teams are on a train in the midnight, with the exceptions of Cassandra and Paine. Team Machina Episode 2.1: Brotherhood In this episode, Alexa has vague memories that might be not what she remembers. Or if they are actually hers. For example, the day which she was separated from her parents and sibling. Ignis finally finds her, and says he was trying to find her. He introduces to her with his name and his story in brief, saying that Alexa died and his only family was the thought to be vanished Heinel Amazons, and his orphanage friends. Both have a sparring match after and it shows that she is still stiff with the sword training, he says he'll try his best in train her. Alexa tells the player her story albeit her voice was trembling in the end since she might not remember completely. She says that she and her brother were both close and worst enemies in life, in fact she says he envied her existence by the very fact that according to "him" she was treated with love and he wasn't. (However her memory might be fuzzy) But she confesses that she actually envies his strength and strategist capabilities she doesn't have, she was also close to their father, and he was close to their mother. Compared to their instance before their parents' disappearance, she says that the relationship has improved, likely because most of their family was mostly dead in arrival and they are probably the only survivors. Episode 2.2: Grim Reaper - Episode 2.3: Friends - Episode 2.4: The Counter Attack - Episode 2.5: The Super Humans In a full moon. A black armored Knight appeared and challenges Alexa and Ignis into a fight, however, he is using his steed made by dark magic. - The final battle is Alexa against Kali for their different ideals. The latter is in constant Super Mode. Team Ultima Deus Scientia Episode 3.1: Prince of Destruction - Episode 3.2: Edge - Elaine talks to her 'contractor', turning up to be Kali Chrome. Kali threatens her if she reveals the secret she is going to be killed, Elaine for the first time was nervous. Episode 3.3: The Dissidents - Episode 3.4: A New Game - Episode 3.5: Battle of the Robots - Elaine tests Blade's loyalty in a robotic focused fight. Team Duodecim Episode 4.1: Mysterious Destiny - Episode 4.2: The Encore Plus - Episode 4.3: Against the Dissidents - Episode 4.4: Diamonds in the Sky - Episode 4.5: Exodus - Odin tests Alison for a supposed future encounter. Team Maxwell Episode 5.1: Eyes of Heaven - Episode 5.2: Back to old Times - Episode 5.3: Lone Wolf - Jermaine talks to the player shivering and trembling, due to the fact that he fell in love with his best friend Alexa. Notably nervous, politely asks for patience since he doesn't like to stand still. And whatever it takes he doesn't care about whatever her brother thinks about their relationship. And confesses that he is a Shadow Warrior, the only ones who know are outside of the team. Episode 5.4: Steel Orphans - In a street soccer match, Yuri and his team won against a team since the latter didn't have a trained goalkeeper, until the striker called an old friend. But turns out that said "old friend" is a recently freed criminal and former street fighter is Valeria Lindbergh, her face is seen to be expressionless and she offers herself to be a replacement, Yuri is amazed to see that a girl is taller than most of her team, she doesn't care in the slightest as she only comes here for the fun. As the game starts and ends, Yuri tried to goal Valeria's team, with no avail. She was seemingly invincible. Yuri is frustrated when tired, however, Valeria warns him that he should take a rest before facing her to test him, he wants to fight her now. (Valeria is on EX Mode in this round) Yuri lost to her. Episode 5.5: Crying Soul - Yuri faces Paine in her Arachnid form, considering his fear of spiders but he has the Schatten Froid. Deadly Axis Arc Episode 1: Chronos' Mayhem - Episode 2: Moiras and the Albains - Episode 3: Tyr the War Tyrant - Episode 4: Eris. - Episode 5: Odin's Final Plan - Crusaders Arc Episode 6: The Crusaders' Trick Revealed - Episode 7: Battle of two Flames In this chapter, a girl named Helena Diana Heinel is seen fighting against the experiments with mysterious daggers and weapons, displaying a dangerous tenacity. Episode 8: Evil King of Flame After Agni Flair was defeated and destroyed at hands of Alexa, Alison and their respective teams, Alison separated the road to find other Crusaders to defeat, without the presence of Ignis nor Abel (he was fighting against his brother, and Rei came in his replacement), but the first's absence wasn't told, until he appeared, taking Elaine's half burned body and one eyed and throwing her in the ground. Alexa takes Elaine's body and is sad, Rei remarks that she is fine, just badly damaged, when Elaine mumbles that her friend Ari was cut of his left arm, by someone in the group. Ignis' body is starting to burn and corrupting itself. Mel observes him with sneakiness and Tiberius, kneel before him. Meanwhile, Dynamo and his team found that that the main Crusader Laboratory was destroyed by an unknown being, then they found about several bodies alongside the destroyed tubes, many of them dead, but a little, red haired kid with gray eyes, injured that just says a few words, really scared, he prefers to remain hidden according to his expressions, the team leaves the kid in Paris custody in the Academy. Ignis' body started to transform completely into another being: A Flame King with a burning head, calling himself the Emperor, Tiberius and the remaining Crusader soldiers kneel before him, calling him their "Emperor", Elaine knew that there was something suspicious about it that had to be exposed eventually. Blade gives an idea, his team will fight the final Crusaders, while Team Machina go to cure Elaine and Ari, the fact that they are the other people who knew past events among outsiders of the Phoenix Family is the reason that they don't deserve to die yet, Blade feels pity for her for hiding secrets, but she knew the risk of revealing them. Selene and Sally will be the first to fight the Fire Emperor and Tiberius, however, Berenice appeared with a grenade and flying with wings, confirming that she is a Vampire and comes to help the UDS team against the Crusaders, and considers Selene and Sally great fighters in spite of being either synthetic and normal powered humans. In spite of their battle, Berenice barely hurt him, while Selene and Sally were injured. Tiberius appears to assist the emperor, doing more disadvantage until Dynamo and his team appeared and Hermione informs that she got some special powers to show to her peers that remained hidden to even herself, she is an elemental warrior, of water, she has yet to control her powers, but she show some trained skills and she will fight against the emperor alongside Dynamo while Blade, Cassandra and Berenice will deal with Tiberius and the remainder of the Crusaders. Eventually, the Crusaders final battle comes with a victory, barely for celebrations because Ignis felt uncontrolled and insane, until he was kicked out by two people in the head. Abel and Noah, resolved their differences thanks to the intervention of their mentor Brondukov, they were the ones who kicked Ignis' head to save him, he fell unconscious. Episode 9: Unexpected Betrayal When Team Machina was going to the base after Ignis was recently recovered and saved, suddenly shadow monsters appeared and take the team by force, with the notable exception of Mel who cut the hands that grabbed her fast, Rei questions her why she is not grabbed by the Shadowed hands, Mel responds because she was quick to see them, Ignis tells Mel why she is acting strange ever since, Mel replies in a nonchalant way that she was always like that, Abelard wants explanations, and she doesn't respond, until Alexa frees the others, she is surprised the way she acted, Mel didn't even wanted to have friends because, she is an Agent of Ouroboros, with the lines of "Long Live the King", with the voice of The Evil One, hurts the team and runs away with a evil grin on her face, seeing her loyalty to Ouroboros' causes more than humans because she claims that "Humans are toys and bad as always", the team are really amazed, especially Rei, who was actually close to her, while Alexa, Abel and Ignis suspected of her all this time, judging by her odd side of her expressions, also she confessed that she is the one that made Ari Noir losing his left arm due to her cutting it and made Elaine lose her right eye. Mel then steals the Burning Blood (Fencing Sword) from an almost deceased Agni, and teasing her multiple times due to her failure to protect the crusaders, Agni couldn't speak nor move, so she couldn't defeat herself, however, Tiberius fights and defeats Mel, ripping her of all emotions thanks to a Megahuman spell he knew, he took the sword and a tear appeared in his eye. Duodecim was walking in the destroyed facility, while a person, called Ezekiel, was in place before they arrived, he states to the team that he was a doctor working for them, but since the Crusaders are no more as stated by Alison, Eddie tells why Ezekiel is here. The latter compliments the team saying that the Crusaders were deemed to be undefeated at first, then he transforms into a water monster, namely a two head Hydra, the team was complete, so it seemed a 'easy' challenge, it seemed, but Ezekiel got the upper hand for a little until Alison transformed in first phase Gryphon and Adrian turned into a first phase Minotaur their beast forms were a match and Ezekiel was defeated, then he offered his friendship and utmost respect to Duodecim. Episode 10: Prominence After the fall of the Crusaders, Tiberius tells to the heroes that his part is done, and he must retire to an eternal run of life, but not without accepting their friendship and Ezekiel's respect, Adrian states that the evil is not completely wiped, Tiberius confirms that Ouroboros used them to do the "dirty laundry", Adrian also detects another Shadow Warrior, like Alison (Gryphon), Agni (Chimera), Ezekiel (Hydra) and Paine (Arachnid), with the latter replying amazed that she, Berenice (Vampire) and Adrian (Minotaur) are not the only ones that are part of the team. Adrian hints that is a wolf, very close to Alexa and the team. Ezekiel is surprised, and wants to hang out, Eddie joins him in the road. Alexa, Dynamo, Blade and Alison are in the UDS laboratories waiting for the health state of Ignis, Elaine and Ari. Hermione, as a graduate as a doctor, tells that they are alive, Ignis is the least affected, but Ari lost his left arm, fortunately he uses the right arm to do most things, and Elaine lost her vision on the right eye and her burned body reached 75%, meaning that her possibilities of survive are low unless a miracle happens. Ari, who woke up and is with a bandage, worried about everyone and Elaine, told to the people two shocking secrets, that Elaine in spite of having a living family, her parents were abusive to her, due to the fact that they wanted her to be 'the perfect doctor' as the youngest sister among an older brother and a sister, she never had real friends, all of them were fake, he confesses that he is more like a brother to her, that's why she treated the others like "chess pieces", but also, she is not different from the rest of the team in terms of stories and motivations, also the Alexa who is with the team isn't Alexa Maxwell, then he confesses that she was part of the plan elaborated by Kali Chrome, with the help of both to protect the original while she is currently training, almost everyone was shocked to see that, she is a clone of the original and she wanted to help the real one because she knows that Ouroboros is dangerous, that the leader wants the 'current vessel' of the Fire Slayer for his shady motives that's why "Alexa" was serious and mostly teasing and forgetful, Alison and Blade suspected about the fact, Dynamo was not surprised, nor amused, the resemblance between his sister and the clone was uncanny, Alison also tells that aside of her, Adrian and Berenice that there's another Shadow Warrior in the team, Blade is amazed at how there are more frequent than they think, about the Shadow Warrior, Alison thinks that Yuri is the Shadow Warrior, Blade and "Alexa" think that is Ari, while Dynamo tells that is Elaine, but Elaine tells that is someone who claims to be "Alexa's lover", Hermione uses her newfound water-heal powers and thinks that the lover is Jermaine, everyone was surprised. Ignis wakes up all confused, and laments that Mel Wingates is evil, but Dynamo comments she got what she deserved, her emotions were sealed by Tiberius and she no longer can feel everything according to the information that he got from Cassandra and her associates, but he is also sad due to the fact that he let his power corrupted him, Elaine wakes up slowly to inform that she has lost half of her vision, but she doesn't care about that, she requests a phone call of the 'True Alexa' to see her status as she is kind of worried about her. Selene appears giving her the phone, and telling that Yuri's team is on the place according to early orders. Elaine tries to call many times as she can, until she finally received the call, Alexa's voice was talking, Elaine, weak, tells her that is now the time to return, as a total emergency, Alexa is worried about her odd voice, and Elaine tells that it doesn't matter, that she should arrive as soon as she can, that Ouroboros started its plan, Alexa does a final question, that if everyone knows the plan, Elaine insists that they know already, Alexa replies with an Okay, and thanks Elaine and Ari to take care of her safety, now she will go to to the place that the UDS indicated her, joined by a Humanoid Beast Crow named Crow, and an old friend named Delilah, who is known as "Eden". The False Alexa will encounter the Maxwell Team afterwards, Dynamo follows her, saying that he will finally see her again. Ouroboros Arc Episode 11: Appearance of the Shining Sun The True Alexa was in a helicopter to arrive into the scene. Yuri, Jermaine and Aileen were waiting for her, while the False Alexa and Dynamo are going to the place, which is specifically in Farheim's end of the road, which was near the UDS main base. Her hair is longer and darker, her clothing is red, and has a smile in her face. Eden and Crow, friends of true Alexa are talking about how many friends she has, and Crow is amazed of how social she is, Eden loves her due to the fact that she never stops smiling, but she is also a pretty loud and dominating woman in spite of having twenty-four years of age, Crow confesses that he tried to get her heart once due to that, but he remains loyal to her in spite of his wishes since she told to him that she has a long time friend that had a compromise with. Yuri is amazed how things can be, Aileen shouts her cheerfulness, and Jermaine smiles in silence. Dynamo and the false Alexa arrive to the place tired, wanting to see her. - In the Magical Vision of the Altar, The two Alexa's confront each other, after the tough fight, the False one says that she had a really fun experience hanging out in this at times, and she changed a lot in time, the real one was overjoyed, and the true one touches the false's face, later, they hug each other while the Fake one disintegrates, but her aura goes to the real one, later she smiles, and tells Dynamo that she is no longer falsely cursed, but she is disappointed by herself since she didn't had the chance to help or contact her friends for a year, Dynamo cherishes her saying that it doesn't matter anymore and they give each other the five, leaving the vision, the Maxwell team welcome them back. In the late night, Crow calls Helena to see how everything is going on the UDS, she says everyone returned to home, and she is prepared to go back as a maid when contacting her sisters, but states that Agatha is missing. Eden and Ezekiel in the Orphanage's garden are thinking about Alexa, and Deviser appears flying, wanting to know what is love, Eden tells to her that love can mean many things and he is confused as well. Dynamo is seen hugging his baby daughter while Hermione smiles in the moment. Blade, Selene, Alison and Angel look at the moon. Alexa observes the sky in a roof while Yuri, Jermaine and Sally look at her. Episode 12: The Dark Moon Rises - Agatha's sisters appear for the first time in this episode, asking in an angry tone to Piros Vatra, a scientist what happened to Maria. He says he was the least involved with the experiment, he mostly supervised the work, and he has to tell darkest secrets about the red haired toddler and Maria. Agatha doesn't agree and gets pissed. Piros states that the one to blame is Leroy Maxwell, who was Maria's lover at the time. When Maria was kidnapped by the war scientists, she was apparently pregnant. She swears now she wants to kill him, scaring Daphne and Gina, Brenda tells Agatha to calm down, knowing that she is known for her impulses, Caroline thinks that even if Maria died in the hands of the Crusader Scientists thinks she shouldn't blame the baby for existing, and Emma says that they shouldn't blame Leroy because they don't know him besides his name. Episode 13: Vanish - Eden is the final battle of the chapter, transforming himself intro his true eldritch form. Blade, Alison and Elaine fight him, Eden confesses that he was the one who brought the rest of characters from the future to the present. As the "light and dull world" of the future was boring and wants to learn what humanity really means. - Episode 14: Goodbyes... - While the battle was over, Helena appeared running to her body, pissed, Aileen was defeated in cold blood by Rodolia and her Super Robot, with a grand explosion. Cyrille and Elaine try to communicate with her, but Sally only detected her black box, but Ari contacted Faye and she tells that is broken. Leroy and Deviser declared her dead. Cyrille calls Blade, Yuri, Dynamo and Hermione to not come with Alexa or she would be very sad in an angry tone. But Paris arrived before the team, reunited with Helena, Rodolia says to the Homunculus and the cyborg that "The faker is gone, Ouroboros will prevail.", but she also self-destructs due to her mission being done, however, she teleported. Paris' expression is sadder and hugs Aileen's killed body. Helena gets frustrated that she came late. They came to the place and see Paris and Helena. Elaine tells in the base of the UDS that she was "broke beyond repair" and can't be reconstructed, she and Ari remain stoic. Sally cries, Cyrille is pissed. On the scene Alexa ironically became the first to see them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and then Jermaine appears behind her and takes her, and the Squadron came seconds after, Hermione starts to cry, Yuri acts cold, Blade punches the ground and Dynamo is angered. Alexa cries silently and pleads everyone to leave her alone. Paris told to Alexa that even if this is a sad moment, Aileen wouldn't have allowed everyone to be sad, Aileen liked smiling even at the worst moments, that she was different, but like them. Alexa replied Paris that is true, and she hopes with this event, that they have the strength to fight again. Helena communicated with Agatha of what happened. Alison and her team fought Ginga and they were no match for this woman, Ginga already knows that Rodolia ended her work and killed herself, and now she has to leave too. Saying the same words as Rodolia previously. Meaning that they knew Aileen was destroyed. Alison becomes sad. In the Episode Finale, Orpheus talks with Ginga and Casper, as Rodolia remains silent about the deaths of Ezekiel and Aileen. He hopes to have Alexa much more than ever. In the heroes side. Helena under Hermione's order talked to Jermaine about Alexa's status, he is alone in the bed and says she is still sad after two deaths. Helena wanted to make a dirty suggestion but that wasn't the moment, and instead recommended him to comfort her, as she recalls Leroy told Yuri that. Jermaine understands that and cuts the call with a sorry. Alexa is on the living, with a red pajama, Jermaine kisses her again, and takes her into the bed, with a red face. Cassandra finds a mysterious crystal on Rodolia's robot core. Which Agatha in front of her calls "The Red Stone of the Ram". Episode 15: The True Zero Plan - When it was revealed that the leader was no other but Orpheus Nox Luna, everyone in the place was shocked, thinking how he's alive after so many years, he would be over 300 years old. According to Vanessa Anemone; he revived after how Udiya's death was handled, it consumed his soul and became corrupted. - After the collaborative defeat of Ginga, Rodolia and Casper, the latter two sacrifice their lives to allow Ginga to escape and tell Orpheus the news. Kali unleashes a Secret weapon that was sealed for millennia, which resembles a monster with Morpho wings, the laser can destroy entire places and at full force. A world destroyer. The Finale - Flame Storms Episode 16: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight Alexa goes by invitation to Ouroboros' headquarters and she meets her ancestor, whom she initially mistook for her brother, however, once she knew his plans from Kali. Orpheus always will confuse her with his dead wife, and Alexa is honestly scared of him when she looks at him, he nonchalantly will tell to Alexa that he won't hurt her, but the friends she made "suffer", he later tries to force her into kiss him, but fails because she punches him and jumps, summoning her sword, Orpheus is glad that he found a strong woman to fight him and summons his sword as well, looks effectively the same as her brother's so she thinks is going to be an easy challenge. Or so she thought. Orpheus, as stated by Ginga, is a monster in the art of lightning and the swordsmanship, and Alexa is still inexperienced as she fights more hand to hand, unlike the fights against her brother who he has developed a different style, Orpheus is slow, but hard hitting, she was in clear disadvantage. Ginga mocks Alexa, but Orpheus tells her to stop, as he thinks she is holding back, however, once she put the sword on her scabbard, she uses her punches and kicks with fire, doing what she best does, at least matching him for now. - Orpheus transforms into the snake god Ouroboros. All while Alexa was alone, but however, Agatha and Valeria appear and fight at her side. - They were not alone. The Twelve Warriors appeared. Plus Elaine, Ari, Piros and Helena. Each one attacking under the 12 signs order, later Agatha and Elaine, and finally Dynamo and Alexa. - Turns out that Kali apparently cares about the lives of the civilians only, not of the warriors and soldiers, because she sees them as disposable. It could be a lie to trigger saving Alexa. - The Zero cannon was shot, but Alexa was saved by her siblings, cousins and Jermaine. - Episode 17: Misanthropy under the name of the Light -Expanded chapter in Eclipse 2.0- - After defeating Alexa single handled Agatha confesses that due her experiences with the scientist in laboratory, she hates and blames these men for their suffering, but unlike the other amazons like Faye or Brenda, she feels resentment and obvious hatred, but this time applied to "everyone". Dynamo fights her. The battle becomes one sided once the amazon wizard gets the upper hand and bullies him for being a "man", when she stands up, she tells how she became the woman who is today, however, Dynamo's body is electrifying himself, Hermione closes her eyes out of fear, Faye pleads Agatha to stop, she doesn't care at this point, she mocks him for "being weak", Alexa pleads her to stop, that he is a human and while powerful he seems to not want to fight her, she is an homunculus, Dynamo stands up slowly, Agatha summons her flame on her palm with a smirk, Dynamo stands up, wants Round two, with tears and anger in his eyes, while a damaged Alexa is in between the two, Agatha's anger got the best of her and throws her spell on Alexa and throw her out of the battlefield, this of course pisses Dynamo, who attacks from behind her and tells Agatha that hurting his sister isn't the best solution for triggering him, in fact he mocks her saying that her hatred of men has very big flaws, visibly tired, Agatha fights him once again, and Dynamo wins. Agatha leaves for now, weakened and the sisters help her, Dynamo feels pity for her, calling her cousin. And the sisters are surprised, Helena and Gina say that they are intrigued of what a family is. Agatha says she deserves the hatred, but she is relived after killing the scientists (save for Piros) and later years defeating Leroy Maxwell and says he's in the hospital, but stable, says she is the father of the cursed child (Ignis), Alexa tells to her that the kid will be different, and no longer the destined Crusader King he meant to be. Dynamo forgives her for their misunderstanding, Brenda says according to the horoscope, and Blade tells is not time to that now, that something from outside of the facility is coming according to Ignis and the others. - Kali is the final boss of the chapter, turning out to be one of the instigators because she manipulated many people to her and the Cardinal's desires to make the world better, but the "better world" they meant involves ditching soldiers after they were disposed of use. Agatha, Elaine and the governments were all pieces in her motives. - In the end, Ignis and his team say goodbye now that their future is already fixed, and he's smiling for the first time on screen. Episode 18: Eternal Cycles of Destruction and Creation -Expanded chapter on Eclipse 2.0- - This episode is about the battles against all past bosses and antagonists. Later, the Light of Corruption manifests itself within Udiya Vulcanus. Telling that she wanted to take revenge against all the humans for "damaging the world", but turned out she had other, darker reasons, those of Udiya's "true desires", she says Udiya made a pact with her because of pure envy - Episode 19: Destiny and Memories of the Blood -Expanded chapter on Eclipse 2.0, originally fused with the ending- The first half has flashbacks narrated by Kali after her plans were revealed (frustrated). Talking to Mondo and Valeria what she originally wanted. After the battle against Udiya, she and Orpheus now can rest in peace and the queen and the light were separated. Albeit with the cost of more lives than they expected and estimated. And with the war is currently over. There's still a thing, the "prophecy" that dictates that Alexa must die in the same vein as Udiya. The battle is set with the meaning "Fire and Brimstone", a volcanic region. (The battle with Light of Corruption was set in this on vanilla) - When the final fight between the two Phoenix siblings starts, Alexa, when looking at her big brother's eyes, she sees his sorrow. When Dynamo looks at her, he sees her fears. Both clash their swords to fight. (Originally, only Dynamo was playable. But one of the two can be chosen. Outcome is unaltered.) Alexa got the upper hand during because Dynamo is holding back his power, then Hermione, his friends cheer him up, but when Alexa is the player, it's Jermaine, and her friends. As the heat upgrades, Dynamo takes off his shirt and shows his physique how much changed since Part 1, While Alexa remains her shorts and shirt, while the first phase was with Swords, now they are forced to fight in direct combat. When the confrontation continued in a third battle flashbacks of their encounters are shown, this time with their best skills. Their friends plead them to stop, but these two were so focused that they even transformed into their Alter Forms for a fourth and final battle. The battle was fair, none of the two sides wanted to lose. However a mysterious laser made of flaming light appeared out of nowhere as a last resort to stab one of the siblings, it was meant to attack one of them, both visibly tired couldn't move anymore, but the laser hit Alexa and left her unconscious, Dynamo destroyed the light source just in time with an intense rage, many of their friends and allies ran to the battlefield, Leroy, Piros, Adrian, Berenice and Agatha watch behind. They try to wake up Alexa, but they failed for the moment, implying she was "killed". Hermione touched Alexa's heart and she is scared, it stopped. Of course everyone was impacted by the supposed death. - Mondo actually found out thanks to his many times of researching information, turns out the real reason the "curse" was fake because the light wanted to kill the Phoenix lineage due to the fact it was fed up with the elemental warriors that brought "happiness" to people. Episode 20: The Dream and The Revolution -Epilogue- After the sibling duel which ended when it turned out to be a charade against the concept of humanity for the corrupted light. Dynamo and the Dream Revolution team declared six-hundred years of war to be over and done for real. Ignis and Kara return to their future, changed since they are done with the war, they look at it in a more positive way around. All of Ouroboros members got killed by different circumstances, Rodolia and Casper died after their fights and Ginga vanished but presumably died too. Blade, Selene and the UDS team made alliances with Elaine and Ari, the latter two being badly hurt after the intense fight, they welcome them with open hands and they will make their best to advance in terms of everything, finding cures, and upgrading. Alison and her team will live forever since twenty-five years old as a Duodecim member, starts with their immortality, Adrian requested a renounce, but Alison didn't accepted, due to the fact that he has to live with it forever, like Angel and Eddie, Paine returns to Duodecim. Abelard and Noah solved their differences, and now, they are in the wrestling business as if their differences done. Mel, due to her being a traitor, was ripped of all emotions and is nothing but a scared, emotionless rabbit, however, Rei stays with her. Cassandra, Rayne, Berenice with a newly joined Roberta are continuing with their hunting lives, Rayne is particularly happy that he has a new friend now, Roberta ignores the feelings and is more like a partner instead. Crow, Helena, Deviser and Eden remember their fallen friends Aileen and Ezekiel whose fates were not to be deserved, but not all wishes can come true. A teenage Marceline runs like crazy. While Piros closes his eyes while observing Fiammetta's moves. Alexa, Dynamo and Yuri with Leroy go to Aileen's grave to give their respects, and thank her for her kindness, after that, the first goes alone traveling with Agatha, with Jermaine and a child Ignis in the Orphanage, Dynamo now lives in a happy family with Hermoine and Kara, albeit with some grief of the war, Yuri is with Sally in his soccer career which is promising, remembering Aileen's life. And Leroy welcomes Gunther. A new kid in town. The post end credits shows Generations of the "Dream Revolution Teams" in order. *From the 1400's *#Brand Fayer *#Lucia Clyne *#Schillia Bravo Altis *#Galeno Santander *#Illyria Valken *#Reznor Fan Andel *#Angelica Clyne *From the 1700's *#Udiya Vulcanus *#Orpheus Nox Luna *#Belinda the Sorceress *#Aran the Elf *#An unnamed Fairy *Present time (2020): *#Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix *#Alexa Maxwell *#Nathaniel Blade *#Alison Evans *#Elaine Leblanc *#Yuri Maxwell *#Jermaine Belmont *#Hermoine Graham-Phoenix *#Sally Bianchi *#Cyrille "Selene" Adams *#Angel Kennedy *#Eddie Kennedy-Evans *#Cassandra van Helsing *#Paris Clover *#Ari Noir *#Ignis Vatra (2-years old) *#Kara Phoenix (4-years old) *#Crow Killian *#Helena Priyanka Heinel and the other sisters. *#Eden *#Deviser *#Agatha Laura Heinel *#Piros Vatra *#Leroy Maxwell The photo of the current team holder is a masked man revealed to be Mondo Kitsch, who alongside Kali Chrome and Valeria Lindbergh, saying that the world is saved once more, and is more than happy that such a big conflict is over. : "There was a Dream to end the war, and they formed a Revolution to do it." The fates of the characters are the following: *Alexa travels around the world to fight for the future, she knows she can do history again. *Dynamo returns with his life in family, albeit with some grief, he is still part of the history. *Blade still leads the UDS facility albeit with the cost of his limiters and is with Selene. *Alison, tired of the war vacations due to the members' eternal life to other ancient place. *Elaine joins forces with Blade changed, gets half of her face and body scarred and burned. *Ignis returns back to his era, improved in every aspect. *Hermione gained new Water powers, living as a loving mother. *Cassandra continues with her eternal bloodshed assassin life. *Paris barely survives because he's an cyborg and can be rebuilt. *Abelard ended his business with Noah and returns to Wrestling. *Rei stays with Mel, Rei herself being her new friend. *Mel loses her emotions due to her bad behavior, with company of Rei. *Selene is with Blade as a couple, with the cost of her limiters. *Sally is lovey-dovey with Yuri after their early conflict. *Ari got his new arm back and now trains endlessly for the better. *Angel now has to deal with being immortal and part of Duodecim forever. *Eddie comforts Alison and Angel and now is friends with Paine. *Adrian ending his deal, wanted to retire, but Alison refused, so he stays. *Yuri, now a soccer super star not tainted by the past, is dating Sally. *Jermaine is now the new Orphanage boss and taking care of the kids. *Paine hangs out with Duodecim and Eddie. *"Aileen" is remembered to be a heroine with great heart after her death. *Noah is alive, ended his feud with his brother and now is supporting him. *Roberta took her Crusader powers off, and partners with Cassandra's team. *Blake survives, albeit living pacifically with Agni. *Agni barely survived, now as a plain immobile Homunculus. *Genesio died after the Crusaders arc. *Eric died after the Crusaders arc. *Deadly Axis died, but Chronos who returned to his time and Moiras watch over the Albains. *Udiya dies pacifically with Orpheus. *Orpheus is with his wife. *Ginga sacrificed her life, but the outcome was unknown. *Rodolia is killed with Casper. *Casper died with Rodolia. *Leroy takes a tsmporary retirement after the battle, leaving the Orphanage's service to the Phoenix Family. *Crow is attending his inn. *Deviser joined the UDS. *Ezekiel was burned by Rodolia when trying to save his friends. *Helena lives with the Phoenix family as a Maid. *Eden is the new butler of the inn. *Aine turns into a stone after looking herself too much. *Berenice is Still with Cassandra's bloody life, with new members. *Rayne is still a hunter with Cassandra, and hooks on Roberta. *Andrei ends joining the Orphanage as a caretaker. *Kara returns to the future with her cousin Ignis. *Agatha flies over the world with Alexa. *Redman travels behind Agatha. *Fiammetta is still on Prison. *Piros mourns Agatha's losing sanity. *Gunther and Marceline returns to the future with his friends. *The Heinel Sisters play games and eat food. *Kali, Vanessa, Valeria and Mondo do their respective endeavors.